Asia
'''Asia' is one of the seven continents on Earth. History World War I .]] Many Asian nations, including Japan, Russia, China (Allies) and Ottoman Empire (Central Powers), were involved in the conflict.Wonder Woman A notable Turkish scientist Doctor Poison would swiftly become General Ludendorff's closest ally due to her expertise in toxicology, with her creating a new and deadlier form of mustard gas within her Ottoman Empire factory. British intelligence dispatched highly experienced spy Steve Trevor to infiltrate the base, and he takes it upon himself to confiscate Doctor Poison's research and destroy her factory before the new chemical weapon can be completed, after which Steve flees on a German Fokker Eindecker. Cold War The Russian Federation, in a time when it was known as the USSR, was the opponent front against the United States of America during the Cold War.Time Out Shortlist Gotham and MetropolisWonder Woman 1984 In 1984 Wonder Woman was in involved in a mission in Afghanistan. Katana was born in Tokyo, Japan in March 16, 1986. A.R.G.U.S.Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever Modern Times Many Asian nations, like China and Nepal, were contacted by General Zod and the Sword of Rao. Later, while attempting to terraform the planet, General Zod's World Engine landed on the Indian coast and began to transform Earth's atmosphere. It was, however, eventually destroyed by Superman.Man of Steel in the Indian Ocean.]] Later, from the Kryptonian wreckage, a large quantity of Kryptonite was found in the waters off the Indian coast. It was subsequently purchased by Lex Luthor and shipped to the United States of America in his ship the White Portuguese.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice In early November 2015, Superman saved some astronuats from a rocket explosion occurring in the Baikonur Cosmodrome, in Kazakhstan. During the summer of 2016, Katana was involved in a mission located in Tokyo. There, she faced a group of Yakuza henchmen and she exited the fight victorious.Suicide Squad During her attempt to convince a military committee to approve her proposed "Task Force X", Amanda Waller demonstrated to the members the power of Meta Humans. She asked Dr. June Moone to transform into the Enchantress, who used her powers of teleportation to warp to the nuclear vaults in Tehran, Iran and teleport back with documents containing Iran's nuclear arsenal. runs towards an invaded Pozharnov.]] In 2017, Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons used a decommissioned nuclear silo located in the small village of Pozharnov in northern Russia as a base in which to house the Mother Boxes during his second invasion of Earth. However, the intervening of the Justice League stopped his conquest plans and forced him to escape.Justice LeagueJustice League: The Art of the Film In 2018, the Stalnoivolk, a Russian submarine, is boarded and hijacked by Jesse Kane's pirate crew, killing the captain and some of the crew members. Aquaman later intervened and saved the remaining crew and defeated the hijackers.AquamanAquaman: The Junior Novel Tokyo was one of many coastal cities and locations what were invaded by tons of marine plastic, reversed by the Atlanteans. Some people in Asia were considered by the Wizard Shazam as his champion, but they were rejected as not worthy. Thaddeus Sivana found some of them in his search to find the Rock of Eternity.Shazam! Countries and Major Locations * Afghanistan ** Kandahar * Bangladesh * China * Hajar * India * Iran ** Tehran * Japan ** Tokyo * Kazakhstan * Marianas Trench ** Kingdom of the Trench * Nepal * North Korea * Russia (partially) ** Moscow *** Kremlin ** Odessa ** Pozharnov * Thailand * Turkey (except Istanbul) * Vietnam References External Links * * Category:Continents